Sorry
by Riccan Wu
Summary: "Lulu Mamaa tadi dua adhutthi itu ngajak Leo kenalan lho" –Oh Leo San. / Sekuel of Last Chapter / 1.864words / KaiHun;HunHan;KrisHan;OC / Mind R&R?


Main Cast : Xi Lu Han.

Thanks to Last Chapter 's reviewer : Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, HyunRa, Lee Hae Eun, _Guest_, _Magnaenya HunHan_, _Lu-ie_, Fangir-nim, HunHan Shipper 31, lisnana1, _org_, luluna99, naranabila, lyta tan.

Warn : Sekuel of Last Chapter, AU, OOC, Typo(s), M-Preg, abal-abalan, engga jelas, absyurdly pastinya. KaiHun;HunHan;KrisHan. OC

a/n : Haooiiii setelah rampungin ff Roleplayer sama Stay itu saya mau lanjutin permintaan reviewers yang minta sekuel Last Chapter. Well, semoga kali ini bisa lebih baik dan bisa membuat pembaca jelas dan mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari alur ff yang saya buat /?. Well, adanya ff ini karena kalian ya~ berharap bisa memuaskan. Tapi kalau engga yasudahlah mungkin memang kemampuan saya baru sebatas ff ini kan? hrm~ selamat menikmati /kasih popcorn/ Eh tunggu dulu, kemarin itu di ff Stay saya lupa kalau ada bagian bilang "gapeduli gua sayang sama lu" yasalam potek seketika. Saya lupa dan saya salah kalau bikin synopsis/summary lebih dulu, jadinya malah ketinggalan. Mohon ketidak pekaannya ya readers, saya tak mau dihujat /showeran. Sekarang terakhir, selamat membaca!

Summary : "Lulu Mamaa tadi dua adhutthi itu ngajak Leo kenalan lho" –Oh Leo San.

xieveah 's present

.

.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Kim Jong In, Kim Se Hun." Wu Yi Fan memeluk Jong In a la cowo macho. Kemudian memeluk lembut Se Hun.

Ini kedengarannya mustahil, mereka bisa bersatu hanya karena kontrak fanservice yang belum genap setahun -lebih tepatnya- dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang jauh lebih lama dekat dengan Sehun. Namun kenyataannya, posisi Sehun memang ada dibawah Entertainmennya. Sebagai sosok yatim piatu, siapa yang akan menolak uang bayaran atas kerjanya yang banyak memuaskan penggemar itu? Meski Sehun tau orang yang paling dia cintai menjadi korban kelakuannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan apa? seorang artis memang seharusnya professional bukan?

"Ya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru Kim. Aku harap setelah ini aku bisa bertemu dengan buah dari keluarga kalian" Luhan tersenyum manis menghadap dua pasangan tersebut. Dua pasangan yang tertangkap pasang matanya begitu sempurna. Begitu tampan. Begitu cocok. Begitu membuat semua kenangan yang tabu itu muncul dan menampakkan diri di otaknya.

.

.

"Masih belum bisa melupakan namja rusa itu ,hm?" Jongin mendaratkan kecupannya di bahu Sehun yang terbalut baju tidurnya setelah berhasil meraih tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. "Kurasa tiga tahun setelah dia meninggalkan Seoul kau jadi begini" Lanjut Jongin. Meski dia tau, orang yang dia peluk adalah istrinya, namun Jongin tidak pernah memaksa lelaki ini melupakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dia lupakan itu. Berkaitan dengan Luhan, Jongin rasa itu bukan sebuah aib diantara mereka berdua.

Begini, jangan salahkan Jongin dulu karena mengambil hak Luhan menjadi miliknya. Namun, Jongin memiliki alasan mengapa dirinya bisa melanjutkan ini semua. yang pertama, tuntutan Entertainmen, dan yang kedua permohonan dari Sehun. Pemuda mungil itu sadar, tanpa Jongin dia akan di tendang dari dunia Entertainment dan akan menjadi gelandangan di luar sana. Sekarang begini, semua orang butuh yang namanya uang. Bagi Sehun, mencari lembaran kertas bernilai itu sulit ketika melihat keadaannya yang serba 'nothing' itu. Dan jalan buntu satu-satunya hanya mengorbankan perasaannya ketika Kontrak yang digarap Sehun bersama Luhan sudah berakhir.

"Kau tau dunia Entertainment itu keras. Yang mereka utamakan logika, bukan perasaan." Jongin mengeratkan pelukan melingkar itu di perut mungil Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun hanya bisa mengejapkan matanya dalam dan tertunduk miris. Keadaannya bisa sampai sini karena Jongin, namun kenapa balasan untuk mencintainya secuil pun belum mampu Sehun berikan? Oke urusan public figure mereka memang jago mengumbar kemesraan. Namun bagi Sehun, itu hanya raganya yang dipakai Jongin untuk memuaskan para fans KaiHun. Bukan membuat jiwa dan diri Sehun nyaman seperti dulu bersama Luhan.

Intinya Sehun memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Luhan sejak hari dia memutuskan hubungan mereka itu lima tahun lalu.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah" Sehun meremas tangan Jongin yang melingkari perutnya itu.

"No need apologize dear. Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk meminta balasan." Pemuda tampan itu mengecup lembut pipi Sehun. Meski cintanya setulus yang takkan pernah Sehun tau, namun selama ingatan Luhan bisa membuat Sehun nyaman berada bersamanya, Jongin akan melakukan hal itu serta menerima resiko bahwa semakin kesini cinta untuk Luhan yang menjauh itu makin besar.

Sehun membalikkan dirinya dengan segera. Memandang iris gelap itu mendalam kemudian menghanyutkan dirinya bersama kecupan yang dia buat di bibir softmilk Jongin. Pemudian albino itu meringis dalam hati sambil meluapkan emosinya dengan melumat setiap inchi bibir Jongin yang bibirnya jajaki. Sehun meremas piyama yang Jongin kenakan. Entah kenapa, emosinya benar-benar meluap. Dia merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah tercipta di muka bumi ini. seharusnya dia melupakan bayang-bayang Luhan untuk orang sebaik Jongin. Seharusnya dia bisa membalas cinta Jongin. Seharusnya dia merasakan kehadiran Jongin yang tengah menyusupi ruang hatinya. Hanya itu. Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit?

Jantung ini rasanya tak mampu dikendalikan. Sakit. Rasa sakit dari jantungnya yang mampu membuat emosi itu mencair menjadi air mata. Melebur dan jatuh melewati pipinya. Menggenang diatas lantai kramik yang di jajaki kedua insane tuhan tersebut.

"Jangan menangis. Kita cari tau dimana Luhan tinggal kemudian kesana oke?"

"Tidak mau. aku hanya mau disini. Sama kamu."

.

.

"Hari pertama di China. Capek tapi laper." Keluh Jongin. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya diatas ranjang hotel yang mereka tinggali beberapa hari di China. Dalam rangka mini tour pasangan ini, keduanya harus menetap di salah satu hotel bersama kru yang lain. Dilibatkan juga, mereka akan mengunjungi banyak kota di China dan pastinya akan tinggal lebih lama di Negara tersebut.

"Mau makan diluar? Sekalian cari angin. Cuci mata juga"

"Ah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang cuci mata ,Sehun-ah?"

"Kkkkhh~ Bangun temsek jelek! Kau tega aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu kemudian di gaet oleh ahjusshi yadong diluar sana?" Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar hotelnya. Tersenyum pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Detik itu juga Jongin yang melihat Sehun sudah tak lagi tertangkap matanya segera bergegas bangun dan mengejar Sehun.

"Kau punyaku!"

* * *

"Thelamat Thiang Ahdutthi.. thilahkan pilih menu makanan nha. Hihi" Sehun terenyum melihat kehadiran bocah perempuan yang menyambutnya dimeja makan restaurant ini. dengan pakaian mungil a la maid yang siap melayani tamunya. Astaga, lucu sekali. Rambut panjang coklat kepirangannya di gerai. Giginya kecil dan berjarang. Matanya berpadu antara coklat dan hitam. Benar-benar cantik. Mirip seperti rusa.

"Hai cantik. Coba lihat siapa namamu" Jongin melirik pada nametag yang tertera dibagian dada gadis mungil ini. tingginya kira-kira sepinggul Sehun, dan Sehun pikir umur bocah ini masih lima-enam tahunan. Namun, apa ada orang tua yang tega memperkerjakan anaknya begini?.

"Oh Leo San?" Tanya Jongin. Yang disahuti hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Aku Kim Jong In, dia Kim Se Hun. Wah, jadi ada pelayan seusiamu atau bagaimana Leo-ya?"

"Jongin jangan sok akrab!" tegur Sehun melirik Jongin.

"Sehun diamlah~"

"Leo bantu mama thama papa. Dilumah Leo thendilian hehe. Ahdutthi dadi mau pethen apa..? Nanti Leo panggil mama buat nyatet pethenannya" Leo menyodorkan papan menu kepada Sehun dan Jongin kemudian menunggu jawaban dari keduanya. Namun beberapa detik kedepannya, Sehun meminta agar ibunya saja yang datang agar tidak terlalu membebani Leo. Leo sempat menolak namun mendengar perkataan dua ahjusshi itu bahwa mereka memerlukan ibu Leo, jadi Leo mundur.

"Biasanya Bubble Tea khusus memiliki kedai sendiri. Kurasa pemiliknya punya selera yang sama. Aku bubble tea dan Sushi. Tunggu jangan memesan. Aku sudah tau. pasti Ayam!"

"Aku tidak mau makan ayam"

"Lho?"

"Kau gila memakan ayam hidup-hidup ,Sehun-a? aku mau Ayam goreng dan orange juice."

"Kkamjong! Maksudku begitu"

"Tidak memahami maksud tersirat maaf saja"

"Sok macho!"

"Aku memang macho Sehu –ah~"

"Alah terserah~"

"Lho memang siapa yang mendominasi selama ini?"

"JONGIN!"

"Iya itu aku"

Jongin merapihkan kerahnya sok keren. Sementara Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Astaga, Jongin narsis!

Ya, hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik dan lebih luwes setelah hari dimana Sehun memulai ciumannya tulusnya untuk Jongin. Dan semuanya terasa berubah. Semua bayang-bayang Luhan perlahan hilang sementara. Dan mendapati diri Jongin yang membuat –tak sekedar raganya saja nyaman melainkan jiwanya juga.

Mereka bercanda kesana kemari pamer kemesraan pada pengunjung restaurant ini sambil menunggu pencatat pesanan datang. Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya. Membicarakan apa saja yang membuat perut mereka terkocok dan meluapkannya dengan tawa puas. Padahal, menurut orang sekitar itu bukan sebuah lawakan yang patut untuk di tertawakan. Itu jayus dan tidak lucu. Tapi, Sehun dan Jongin yang merasakan hal tersebut tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka menikmati tawa mereka yang tak kunjung selesai.

Hingga pada akhirnya seseorang yang memanggil keduanya baru membuat suasana hening. Jauh lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

"Jong In, Se Hun?"

Mungkin dalam pikiran lelaki albino ini, kenapa senyuman itu masih tetap menghiasi bibirnya sampai saat ini. sampai saat mereka kembali di pertemukan.

Luhan.

Apa Luhan sudah mulai bergerak dari keadaan Sehun yang bukan lagi seorang yang tunggal?

Benar begitu?

"Wah tamu besar-besaran. Jadi mau pesan apa Tuan dan Nyonya Kim?" Luhan melempar senyumannya pada pasangan ini yang dibalasnya malah antara Jongin dan Sehun yang saling bertatapan. Mereka mulai sejalur dan entah sejak kapan. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu nama. Luhan.

"Lulu Mamaa tadi dua adhutthi itu ngajak Leo kenalan lho" Leo berlalu dari arah samping Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dari samping. Cengengesan memandang dua Kim itu yang malah menampilkan tampang takjubnya itu. Terutama dan terlebih air muka Sehun yang benar-benar tidak percaya. Luhan, Lulu mama? Iyakah Luhan sudah memiliki keluarga?

"Kurasa dia yang memintaku begini, jadi tolong jangan laporkan aku ke polisi karena dikira memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur" Luhan terkekeh melihat tampang dua Kim itu. Dia memeluk putrinya dari samping kemudian melemparkan senyumannya lagi pada mereka yang masih bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hati Sehun, menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah dimiliki orang lain adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dia kunjungi. Seolah rasa yang sementara lenyap bangkit kembali hanya karena pengakuan bocah cilik itu dan tampang innocent Luhan.

Sehun terpaku melihat keduanya. Jongin tau posisi seperti ini. baginya Luhan adalah phobia terbesar yang Sehun miliki. Menurutnya, wajah Luhan hanya membuat Sehun drop, membuat Sehun mati jiwa, membuat Sehun terpukul mengingat perlakuan tak pantasnya itu dulu.

"Ne, Thehun adhutthi ngeliatin mama teluth.. ahduthhi, Lulu mama thantik yaaa?" Bocah itu cecengiran lagi setelah menelusuri arah pandangan Sehun sejak tadi. Sehun yang makin canggung mengalihkan pandangannya jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Namun sulit, rasanya ditarik oleh jiwa Luhan dan memintanya untuk lebih menjebloskan diri untuk masuk dalam jurang menyesalan.

"Wah, Sehun dan Jongin? Bisa ketemu disini sama Luhan? Ah, tamu besar ternyata" Rasa sakit yang dulu belum sempat terobati, kali ini ditambah dengan penderitaan datangnya Wu Yi Fan yang tiba-tiba merangkul pinggul Luhan. Menampakkan dirinya seolah-olah kepala dari keluarga berbuah satu itu.

"Papaaa! Klith papa kenal Kim Adhutthi ini nee?" Hatinya benar-benar remuk. Papa? Mama?

"Kalau kumpul begini? Mungkin lebih baik makan besar dua keluarga kan? benar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim?" Luhan tersenyum manis diakhir penawaran tersebut. Sementara yang dituju masih juga diam. Seperti membentangkan jalan kemenangan.

Satu Sama.

**FIN**

a/n : ga ngerti? Sama saya juga. Well, ini sekuel dengan pembalasan dendam antara Luhan terhadap Sehun/? Serem amat ya. meski begitu Luhan tetap cimit cimit kan ga bikin hati Sehun sekaligus remuk dalam satu kata. Engga kaya Sehun/? Well, saya lagi kangen sama KaiHun, jadi malah melenceng gini banyakin KaiHunnya ._. maaf ya kalau engga suka, tapii pure ini hasil otak saya sendiri. Hehe. so review yaa ~

TAPI JANGAN TANYA LAGI KENAPA ITU NAMANYA OH LEO SAN BUKAN WU LEO SAN. ITU RAHASIA ILAHI LAGI YAHAHAHA ._.


End file.
